The Fate of Someone Else
by Mythica
Summary: Mini-fic of Heero's thoughts about Relena. Heck, I wrote it in one day, bear with me.


A.N. I don't know where Heero was going in the end of Endless Waltz, but he was walking away   
from something. I'm guessing it was the hospital where Relena had him sent, and maybe even   
Relena herself. So this is a little fic from Heero's POV thinking, now that he's away from her,   
about Relena. Set about a year after EW, early winter of AC 197. Probably OOC and pretty   
cliche. 

**The Fate of Someone Else**

Heero Yuy pushed back from his desk, his swivel chair sliding across the floor. He leaned back,   
his head over the back of his chair, and let his neck hang loose, turning his bare bedroom   
practically upside down in his vision. 'Come on, Yuy, you have a report to finish. Stop lying   
around.' But he simply couldn't work. She was on his mind again. Just like she had been when   
he came out of his three month coma, when he first experienced the Zero system and Epyon, and   
when he saw the look on Duo's face as Hilde was wheeled away, unconscious. "Relena..." He   
said slowly, as if trying out the name on his tongue for the first time. God, the things a name   
could hold, and how a person could change. Back at St. Margaret's, why, she was nothing more   
than a spoiled brat with a deprived teenage girl's mind. 'But then she lost her father...then she   
became a princess.' Only then did Heero begin to see this girl's strength. 'And you almost killed   
her for it,' something in the back of his mind said. 'No!' He answered himself. 'I...it was a   
mission.' 'Then you failed your mission.' 'No I didn't... Things changed.' 'You should have   
killed her,' argued the voice in his head. 'Long ago.' 'I...I couldn't kill her,' he thought, the   
weight that statement carried suddenly coming down upon him. "I couldn't kill her," he repeated   
out loud. He, Heero Yuy, trained assassin, couldn't kill one girl, one girl who was in the way of   
everything he stood for. And he had come so close... He remembered staring down the barrel of   
his gun, seeing her, her face calm as she put her life in his hands. Her eyes... they had almost been   
asking him to go ahead, just shoot her. To his amazement, a wave of regret came over him. "I'm   
sorry, Relena," the words slipped from his mouth. 'What am I saying?' he stared down at his   
hands. 'A true soldier feels no regret.' 'Then what are you?' the voice in his head started up   
again. 'A soldier, or a man?' "I am a soldier!" he said loudly. 'And she....she was nothing but   
my target.' 'You're lying, Yuy.' The voice continued. 'You're lying to yourself.' 'No I'm not.   
She.... Relena was my mission. I failed that mission. A soldier moves on. She is for someone   
else. Not me. That is not me.' 'Only your mission?' The voice contradicted him. 'I think not.'   
Heero was indignant. 'She is a pacifist! And royalty! I am a soldier, I fight. Relena was meant   
to live her life in a palace by the sea, with maids and gold and gems everywhere. I, I live by a fire   
in the woods, under the feet of my Gundam. She has to inspire the people following her, she has   
to lead. I fight to stay alive each day, I kill those who oppose me. By nature we are enemies!   
There is no way-' 'What about fate?' his inner voice interrupted. 'What?' 'What are you by   
fate?' the voice repeated. Heero had no reply for several seconds. "I...I don't know.' He stood   
up and looked out the small window in his bedroom, at the dead brown leaves blowing across the   
pavement, the wind shaking the bare trees. It should have snowed already, it was early   
December. But instead it was bitterly cold, the wind penetrating however many layers anyone   
wore. Heero rested his forehead against the cold glass. Slowly, he answered the voice in his head   
out loud. "I suppose..." he looked up again. "I suppose by fate we are something else."   
* 

A.N. Should I do a Relena POV sequel? This was going to be a Christmas fic... Anyway, I hope   
you enjoyed this one. Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated. 'Later! 


End file.
